sketchyphysicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sgal93
Welcome! Hi Sgal93 -- we are excited to have SketchyPhysicsWiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "SketchyPhysicsWiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hi there, Would it be possible to have the logo that I made be the logo for the wiki? I tried uploading it but it wouldn't let me. I think only administrators can upload the logo. Perhaps I could send it to you if you decide it's okay? Perhaps you can read this: Ciao a tutti Sarebbe possibile avere il logo che ho fatto il logo per il wiki? Ho cercato di caricarlo, ma non me lo permise. Penso che solo gli amministratori possono caricare il logo. Forse potrei mandare a voi se si decide che va bene? Naththagr8 15:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Logo response No problems with the logo, I uploaded and (for me at least) it's working. Thanks for the translation! But it's not vital. I am much better at reading than at writing. Contact Hi Sgal93, do you know Legend 3D ? If so, is it possible to give me his e-mailadres (or another way to contact him) ? I saw his transmission model (http://sketchup.google.com/3dwarehouse/details?mid=a72a7d2bfec8b5dd1478b626ab146bbe&prevstart=12 ), and I would like to work with him to improve it (using a transmission from ArmLamp , and the wheel/driveshafts from Daniel B. ( http://sketchup.google.com/3dwarehouse/details?mid=256b21849b941175898732b8a9662a44 ) I'll check this forum regularly, so you can delete his mailadres after I contacted him. Sorry, I don't know him. Unfortunately I don't check the wiki often (lazy me) so I apologise if answers are rare. Sgal93 20:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) CREATE A TEAM Hi Sgal93, I thank yesterday that could be nice create relationship among the member of this wiki through Gmail(because all the member of 3dWarehouse must have Gmail to enter,you know) to create new project,think about new idea and so on... Sure of your answer, Jacob Hi Sgal93, I am having some problems with my SU engine model... I want to make an engine work with SketchyPhysics, the pistons and crankshaft are no problem but the valves and camshaft having a slightly small problem. Can you help me and can I send you the file for looking at? Thanks! Hi Sgal93, I am having some problems with my SU engine model... I want to make an engine work with SketchyPhysics, the pistons and crankshaft are no problem but the valves and camshaft having a slightly small problem. Can you help me and can I send you the file for looking at? Thanks! TheLukalizer 13:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I have would like to get SP but my computer is not taking it. do you have a solution? I have a mac, if that helps. thanks, TreeSound, Master of Hearing 01:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC)